ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Training (John Smith 10)
Story John: Yes! I’ve passed all of my finals! Julie: I’m glad. Though I don’t like the fact that you have to go as soon as the summer starts. John: It’s just official Plumber training. I’ll be back in a few weeks, a month max. Look, I’ll make it up to you when I get back. Julie: Alright. Graduate early. (The two kiss.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are riding the ship taking them to the Plumbers’ academy. There was another guy in the back with them, an alien with teal green skin and black eyes the size of tennis balls. He turns his head, looking at John. Alien: You’re, you’re John Smith, right? Savior of the galaxy? John: Yep, that’s me. Alien: Wow! I’m Tack, and I’m a big fan. (Stretches neck, touching forehead with John) John: What’s with the head butt? Tack: It’s how my people exchange greetings. I heard that Brago assisted you save the galaxy, is that right? Gwen: Why does it matter if Brago was there? Tack: Because Brago is considered the greatest Plumber alive. And second only to Nike. John: Nike? Kevin: A famous Plumber in the past. He reached the title of Grand Magister, basically the head of the Plumbers. He single handedly set up the common practices of the Plumbers today. Gwen: I didn’t know that Brago was the best. Why would they send their best to Earth? John: He’s only the best in the Plumbers because I’m not official yet. The ship docks, and they enter the academy. They walk through the hall, when Tack runs into a guy in red armor. His skin was green, and he has a military hair cut. Alien: Hey! Watch it, fresh meat. Tack: Sssssorry. Alien: You’ve got some nerve to run into Kodek, leader of the Alpha Squad. (Two other guys walk up to him, both with red armor.) I think that this new guy needs to learn a lesson. (Kodek raises his fist. John walks in front of Tack.) John: Why don’t you pick on someone your size. Kodek: And who’s that? You? Hahaha. (Kodek swings his fist, when John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! (Four Arms catches the fist, then lifts Kodek, throwing him at the other Alpha Squad members.) Though, I can see why a weakling would pick on someone smaller. Voice: What is going on here!? An alien with a big build and a medal on his Plumbers’ suit walks up. He has pink skin, and some sort of metal plating on the right side of his head. Four Arms: Nothing is going on here. Who are you? Alien: Magister Hulka. I’m the one in charge of this station. And in charge of you new cadets, John Smith. (Four Arms reverts) I’ll make this clear to you all now, I forbid the use of powers. It gives an unfair advantage over the others. So, Mr. Hero, you are not to use the Omnitrix. John: Fine, fine. Hulka: Kodek, you are pathetic to lose so easily to a rookie. Kodek: Sorry sir. Hulka: We meet at 0500 hours. Good day. (Hulka and the Alpha Squad walk off.) Gwen: He’s a nice guy. Kevin: There are plenty of jerks in the universe, even in the Plumbers. Tack: Magister Hulka is considered one of the greatest Plumbers. The strictest as well. John: No problem. Nothing I can’t handle. End Scene The gang changes into Plumber suits, and go to the shooting range. While Tack, Gwen and Kevin were able to hit their targets with ease, John wasn’t able to hit anything. Kevin: Ha! Your aim is horrible. John: Why am I even using this thing? (Puts blaster down, and slaps down Omnitrix.) Chromastone: Chromastone! (Chromastone raises his hand, and fires an ultraviolet beam, which hits and destroys the target.) Simple as that. (Chromastone turns around, and bumps into Hulka. Chromastone steps back, and reverts.) Hulka: Since someone has decided to not follow orders, you have volunteered your team to do a battle simulation with the Alpha Squad. John: What? That’s not fair! Hulka: Many things in life aren’t fair. Get used to it. (Walks off.) End Scene John’s squad is in a simulated canyon at night. Hulka: Okay! The simulation will begin. The cadets will attempt to rescue a hostage from the Alpha Squad. Weapons set to stun. And remember, no powers! The Alpha Squad were on a ledge above, and were firing down on John’s squad, which were hiding behind a rock, all armed with blasters. Kevin: Okay. Gwen, you go to the left, Tack, the right. I’m heading down the middle. John: What about me? Gwen: You’re backup. Kevin: Mainly since you can’t hit anything. They move out, and Kevin is hit head on, being defeated. They were waiting for Gwen and Tack, and quickly take them out. Kodek: Tie them together. All that’s left is. John: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! John charges out in the open, firing his blaster. Kodek and his guys fire back, and Gwen, Kevin and Tack break free. They attack Kodek’s men, while Kodek continues to fire at John. Kodek: This is payback, rookie! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, going Diamondhead. He then reflects a laser fired at him.) Diamondhead: Good luck with that. Diamondhead causes a crystal structure to grow, catapulting himself into the air. He lands in front of Kodek, and punches him, knocking him out. Kevin and Tack free the hostage, which was a rag doll. The simulation ends, and the room turns into a white room. Diamondhead reverts, and they all leave the room. Hulka: What have I specifically told you about not transforming? John: I have that power. So I’m going to use it. Hulka: And you! (Looking at Kodek) I can’t believe that you let him beat you again. Your squads punishment, is to clean your barracks with your toothbrushes, then use them later. Gwen: Eww! Hulka: You can thank John for that. End Scene Gwen: You had to use your powers. John, Gwen, Kevin and Tack were scrubbing the floor, with their toothbrushes. Tack: You’re powers are amazing, though. You took Kodek out with ease. John: Yeah, too bad that it’s causing all this trouble. Kevin: Look on the bright side. Gwen: What bright side? Kevin: Uh, let me get back to you on that. Then, they feel a vibration. The entire room starts to shake. John: Earthquake? Tack: There are no earthquakes in space. The gang heads out into the hallway, where they see a stampede of orange dog like aliens with no eyes, and elongated heads. Kevin: Vulpimancers! (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildvine: Wildvine! Wildvine stretches his body, enclosing the hallway. The vulpimancers charge him, trying to break through. One of them scratches the Omnitrix, causing it to glow yellow. Wildvine forces his body forward, launching the vulpimancers away. They get back up, when the Plumbers come with Null Void Projectors, firing them to send the Vulpimancers away. The Vulpimancers were all gone, and Wildvine reverts. John: What happened? Plumber: The main Null Void Projector, the Mark I, malfunctioned, letting the Vulpimancers out. Kevin: That thing shouldn’t malfunction. Plumber: Either way, it’s under control. Back to your barracks, cadets. End Scene The next day, John’s squad was doing weapons preparations with Hulka. Suddenly, Tack was shaking his hand, a grenade stuck to it. Tack: Help! It won’t come off! Hulka: Calm down cadet. (Goes over to assist, when he hears beeping.) It’s primed. (Tries to pull it off.) Everyone, leave now! The grenade explodes, and Fasttrack comes running out of the smoke, carrying Tack and Hulka. Fasttrack puts them down. Tack: Wow! That was amazing. Hulka: Have you listened to anything that I’ve said to you!? Fasttrack: I just saved your life, and all you’re worried about is that used my powers. That grenade didn’t go off by accident. Hulka: Back to your barracks, cadets. (Hulka walks off, Fasttrack reverting.) Back at the barracks, John gets off his bed. Kevin: Oh, boy. What’s going on? John: That grenade. If it was rigged, how would they know who was caught in it? Gwen: Maybe there was no target. It was just meant to take out the first person to use it. Kevin: And anyone else there. John: And we’d only use the grenades if Hulka was there. He was the target. (Heads for the door.) Tack: Where are you going? John: To find who wants Hulka dead. Gwen: You’re not going alone. They go into the weapons room, and the lights were off. Hulka was walking around, and they were all sticking to the shadows. Then, Tack bumps into Kodek. John: So you’re the one behind this? Kodek: No. I’m looking to see who’s after Magister Hulka. Kevin: Of course. They then hear fighting. They go out into the open, and see Hulka fighting against a blue Four Arms alien. John: That’s four arms. Kodek: That’s a tetramand. Blue Tetramand: You are going to pay for sending me to the Null Void, Hulka. Hulka: You deserved to go there, Kolar. (John and the others come out) What are you doing here!? John: Providing back up. Formation C! (Slaps down Omnitrix) Four Arms: Four Arms! Four Arms charges forward, going to punch Kolar. Kolar stops the attack, overpowering Four Arms and throwing him. Gwen, Kevin, Tack and Kodek had surrounded Kolar, opening fire. Kolar takes the attacks, unharmed, jumping and landing behind Tack. He grabs Tack, holding him in front of him. Kolar: Fire, and you hit this guy. Now, (Pulls out a Null Void Projector, opening a portal. They all feel intense heat.) Gwen: What is that? Kolar: The sun in the Null Void. Now, Hulka, jump in. (Hulka grits his teeth, but starts walking towards the portal.) Four Arms: Wait Hulka! Tack! Give Kolar a head butt! Tack: A what? Four Arms: A greeting touch. Tack: Oh. (Tack stretches his neck, then slams his head into Kolar.) Kolar: Ahh! (Drops Tack and Projector.) Hulka: Son! Throw me the projector! (Tack grabs the projector, throwing it to him. Kolar is about to strike Tack, when he’s hit by a mana disk. He’s pushed back, and Tack gets out of the way. Four Arms land behind Kolar, gaining his attention. Hulka uses the Projector, changing the destination of the portal. Four Arms tackles Kolar, knocking him into the portal. It then closes, and Four Arms reverts. John: Nice job, Tack. Tack: Thank you. A head butt, huh? (Hulka walks over to them.) Hulka: You two alright? John: Yes sir. Hulka: Good. All of you, back to your barracks. We have a busy day tomorrow. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Tack *Kodek *Magister Hulka *Alpha Squad Villains *Kolar Aliens *Four Arms (x2) *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Wildvine *Fasttrack Aliens Unlocked *Wildmutt Trivia *It's confirmed that John has access to both Chromastone and Diamondhead. *The gang are still at the Plumber Academy. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Villain League Arc